Show 700 - 699 More Shows Than Expected
Show 700 was recorded on February 25, 2017. As with most shows divisible by 100, it was treated as an event with special guests. The show was recorded live in front of a live studio audience in Burbank, CA. Opening The show opens with the pair talking about the location they recorded in, alluding to the former uses of the space as a baby clothing store and as a church. They made reference to the many times that Gary has mentioned quitting. Dean made mention of Paul from Sydney being the one farthest traveled to get to the event. Dino also noted that people from California, Oregon and Arizona were present. Dean made reference to Mario Mumble's Turquoise shoes and Gary said that was "faggotry". The pair also discussed that NASCAR Marshall brought his family along. Patty brought in food and cooked for the entire audience and Gary and Dino. Gary is drinking for the first time in two weeks after having needed to abstain due to taking antibiotics. Aaron from San Francisco was referenced as being there. Potential Special Guest Shotgun Tom Kelly was not able to attend. 5 day one's were present, including Mesa Bob and NASCAR Marshall. Hotwheels from Arizona was present as well as his brother Louis from San Diego. Attorney John was also present. Mario Mumbles was present. Elvis the Engineer was also present for part of the show. Manjul's presence was mentioned as well as the Miata he drives. Adam from King City thought George's interview was awesome, Andy from Riverside agreed. Louis from San Diego said he was more of a Mongol's guy. Guests * Louis from San Diego ** Louis mentioned his signs that he made that got shown at a WWE wrestling event that made it on camera that said, "Don't trigger Dean" * Mario Mumbles ~00:35:41 ** He opened by saying "chilling my ninja." He brought David because he can't be "driving all drunk and shit." "I say my motherfucker I might show up with it and bring somebody to the legit mode you know what I'm saying." Dean asked about the person came with, who does not listen to the show. Mario then described the process of asking his friend to bring him to the show. When Dean asked about how to describe the show, Mario responded by saying that among good friends few words need to be used to describe how one feels about a particular situation. ** Mario wanted to talk about his last call to the show. He explained that when he was taken to the recording studio they offered him Vodka but he did not want to partake as that was not his drink of choice, but needed alcohol to take the edge off. He barely got any sleep and woke up just prior to the start of the show. Gary called Mario the "Mumblebee" 00:42:52 * Hotwheels from Arizona ** Hotwheels opened with "thank you motherfucker." He showed surprise that Gary was translated for Dino. 0045:38 Dino said he wished that Hotwheels was part of the walking Militia. Hotwheels showed gratitude to Gary and Dino for the show. * Mike from Baltimore ** During Mike's appearance, Russ Cundiff appeared. ** John Car yelled faintly in the Audience that that is actually Chad from Pittsburgh making reference that the two look similar. Mike bought 75 keychains for audience members. Mike rented a 600 horsepower Shelby, he managed to get John Car, Stephanie, Adam from King City in the Small Car. * Patty ** Would you be willing to wrestle Dino? Patty implied yes. Dean complemented Patty's cooking. Dean made note of Patty's cakes and dedication to preparing food for the show. Patty described the process of cooking the food, it involved slow roasting the pork in the oven the night before. 01:09:50 Patty's sister bought a beer from Montana for Gary and Dino, it had to be brought into the hotel room due to the snow. ** Heven got Patty into exercise, at which point Frankie appeared on the screen. Patty bought skates that clamp onto an existing shoe. Patty suggested that Gary or Dino try to skate. Surprise Song from Mike Timpson At 01:12:56 Gary and Dino were about to go to Frankie MacDonald and were trying to set him up, when there was a guitar strumming in the background, through the door comes the guitarist followed by Mike Timpson dressed like Bono. Mike started up with an Irish accent, he said that he is from Dundalk, Ireland (a real place) as opposed to Mike's native Dundalk, Maryland (also real). The song begins at 01:14:12 The Song If you are on a mobile device you can see the song at Mike Timpson's Surprise 700 Song Branksy gets drunk cuz for him this no fun bet he gets fed up and quits before show 701. He hates Dino's guests and he hates every promo for the Gary and Dino Show. Dean get's physically ill and it really does matter, the stress from the show causes him to lose his gallbladder. Just ignore Mumbles Demands take lots of pills and lots of blow for the Gary and Dino Show. The Gary and Dino Show, a fucking fiasco where they constantly yell and fight. Who's watching Marshall's childrens tonight? I know it's not it's not an explostin or Gunner who's making some bulls mad. We're almost sank down the Irish for Chad ask Frankie Begins and Brad's questions is sick sick like Danny's lungs or karaoke from DJ Slick. Just think of Black Lauren's fun bags, or Aaron's girl and it's all good. Makes Mike from Baltimore polish his wood. The Gary and Dino Show, don't call Miss Londa a ho. Our boy Bobby just needed some strange so he found his own snack exchange and when the show gets Fryjacked it's like a Georgie Kick to the Face. There's a big snake hanging right on top of the Gate, oh it makes so much sense once I lost my tolerance. The third man will go far, like to the salton Sea to watch a sinking John Car. or hear show 700, but now we gotta go We'll be next door at the Paul Batey Show. a Frankie MacDonald Voice Hear me feel me, cruel you. The bit was very well received, meeting with cheers from the audience. Neither Gary and Dino were aware that this was going to happen, they noted how many references were made on the show to various events that happened throughout Gary and Dino show history. Frankie MacDonald Despite a minor delay for the Mike Timpson Song Frankie began at 01:19:44. Frankie's recent accomplishment was getting a silver plaque from YouTube for getting 100,000 subscribers. Dean said that Frankie doesn't sleep often as he is awake until the late hours at night. The last live Ask Frankie was done at Patty's Tent Party. Ask Frankie * John Car asked if he likes "extra virgin olive oil" or an "olive with more age and little bit more experience", Frankie said he does not like Olive Oil * Stephanie (with a bit of hesitation) asked what Frankie's favourite girl scout cookie is, Frankie said Chocolate and Vanilla. Due to technical difficulties, The remainder of the questions were not recorded on the show. Special Guests Milo Ventimiglia and Russ Cundiff Dino referenced the fact that one of the special guests repaired Gary's car. Milo made a joke about his arm being in a sling due to a gambling problem. Milo said that the real reason was that he had wrist surgery. Milo actually helped fixed Gary's stalled Car. Gary said the experience was like being a "damsel in distress." Dena then brought up Milo's history on the Gary and Dino show, how Milo was on Show 100, Show 200 . Dino was worried that Milo would be ruined by the Gary and Dino show, however, Milo said that Milo Yiannopoulos has caused more harm to brand way more than the Gary and Dino show ever could. Dean experienced an injury from a Martini Glass to his foot. Milo applied first aid using a tourniquet to Dean's foot and carried Dean into the Ceder's Siani Hospital so he can get treated. After a near hit from a van, Russ ran after the driver and gave him a yelling for the near-collision. They also discussed the NBC Show This is Us and said that it is a good show unlike other projects in the past which have not gone well. Milo and Russ's first appearance was on Show 7. Milo told a story about how he and Dean were in a hotel room together. The shower was in the middle of the room, but Dino needed a shower and how Dino showered in board shorts and couldn't work the upper shower so he had to shower from the lower spigot. Milo left by saying, "see you at Show 800 " Guests, Continued *Mesa Bob 2:01:00, said that the interview was quite a treat. Bob discussed what he considered the genesis of the Gary and Dino Show. Bob said that Valerie the HR representative speaking to Gary and Dino about their layoffs from CBS as where the Gary and Dino show truly began. At 2:03:40 Dino took 10mg of painkillers. Mesa Bob presented Coffee Bean Brew from Grand Canyon Brewing Company. He also presented another banner designed by Esteban Santana with all of the Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review with the John Fucking Caldwell Wine Glass Updated on the Banner. *Stephanie 02:08:15 was audibly intoxicated and slurring her speech when she began her turn. A friend she had from Austrailia brought snacks, some Mashmerlows sic. She had discussed with Paul Batey (she accidentally called him Paul Bailey) about how good the snacks were. She also brought in Oreo Peeps. Dean began playing a clip from Paul Batey's Tales of Amazement. Stephanie also brought in other snacks. 02:16:14 Stephanie said she likes This is Us and watches it regularly. **During the instant reaction segment after Mark not Dave said he is struggling with the Oreo Peep Stephanie said that she is out 02:17:10, a few seconds later Stephanie tripped over the chair she was sitting on. John Car and Patty rushed over to her and they both grabbed her and lifted her up. The reactions from the audience were surprised, "black hawk down", "let's get snacking", "we know it's a good night because Stephanie has her Vodka." NASCAR Marshall's son said he is still bored. Stephanie said that she was, "fine." Stephanie said that it was a problem with the chair and didn't like to drink. *Aaron from San Fransisco said that during the Meetup he met up with NASCAR Marshall, Mrs NASCAR and Juan in Seattle. Rodney was not there. Aaron said that 02:22:05 somewhere along the way he paid $17 Dollars for a Blue moon. 02:22:13 Aaron said that he couldn't Imagine what it is like to be fucked in the ass and Gary replied that 02:22:16 John Car is coming up shortly and will let him know that. Aaron said he admired Milo for being able to be at various Oscar parties, but chose to appear on the Gary and Dino show and said he considered it a sign of being a true friend. *Alex from Millbrae said he's been with the show since about 2013-2014. Alex's opinion of Bobby was interesting, Mario was uninteresting, Rodney was not worth his segments despite their entertainment, he found both French Fry and Frankie to be a little longwinded. **Alex began telling the story of the Soda refill crisis when the 3rd men gathered on February 18, 2017. Alex did not drink during the meet-up but did have about 3-4 diet cokes. Not being aware of being charged for refills he and 2 others ordered more than they normally would have. Alex finished his interview by wishing 700 more episodes on Gary. *The NASCAR Family. Marshal opened said it was time for Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review. Marshall presented a new glass for Gary to use during his Blue Collar Brew Reviews. Marshall talked about license plates how there are 9 of them Charlie, Gun John (WA), Paul Bailey (New South Wales, Austrailia), Michael from Vegas (NV), Mesa Bob (AZ), Mike from Baltimore (MD). He poked fun at Mario Mumbles shoes being the same colour as a car he and John Car saw at a San Fransisco Car show. *Chad from Pittsburg mentioned he's sharing a hotel with Danny from Oregon and Paul "Bailey." Dean mentioned the owner of the building appeared. Chad left 78-degree weather in Pittsburgh to arrive to 60-degree weather in Los Angeles. Paul was missing for 8 hours after saying he was going on Tinder. Implying that he was going to have sex. They made a reference to Louis from LA who bangs trannies and might be overinflating his numbers. *Danny opened by saying that Gun John has more weapons than he does. He explained that his ownership of many guns is akin to Jay Leno's owner of many cars. Dean did an impression of Jay Leno. Danny explained French Fry's absence was due to his health condition *Bob and Sharon Miraves owners of the buildings, including the studio, came up. Dean explained that Bob's strength is dealing with people and Sharon has a strength dealing with the business. Bob explained that parts that went to Mars were machined in the very room they were sitting in. Dean expressed gratitude for Bob's and Sharon's help with the Gary and Dino show. *Paul Batey was introduced via a clip from Paul Batey's Tales of Amazement talking about European politics. Paul explained the recent political bent of the show as a reflection of the times. Dean expressed amazement that Paul Batey has been with many women, yet only has two children. Paul brought up a time in which he had a scare. He saw a facebook post from a former female friend but was relieved to find out the child was not his. Gary called him "Paul Bailey" again in reference to Stephanie's *Dave not Mark, 03:15:00 Mark expressed happiness to be there and Dean reciprocated by thanking Dave not Mark for bringing Hot Wheels to the show despite Mesa Bob not doing so. *Adam from King City 03:17:00, Gary opened with a joke offering of giving Adam his money back for the show if he quits with three months to go on his subscription. Dean expressed his lament for the Secret Group, he would also like to "Iron out" issues caused by Bobby from Lakeland. Adam also thanked Patty for bringing him into the Gary and Dino group. *John Car was met by a "woo" from Stephanie. John Car referenced the fact that he was wearing shoes during this appearance but was not during the 2016 Salton Sea event. After sinking into the Salton Sea John Car was rescued by Danny and Juan in Seattle he viewed his helping Stephanie up as "paying it forward." He referred to himself, Adam in King City, Adam in Porter Ranch and Alex from Millbrae as the "flab four" in reference to them all being overweight or obese. John Car said that Gary triggered him because of his lack of understanding of the layout of the Atomic Las Vegas and Dino's near the stratosphere. **His first song was a joke against Stephanie's tripping to the tune of "Careless Whisper" by George Michael **John Car tripped up slightly with a second song referencing the fact that the room was a former church to the tune of "Take me to Church" by Hozier **Third song was about Mario Mumbles to the tune of "Dream On" by Aerosmith **Fourth song was one line from "Rolling" by Limp Bizkit, DMZ, Redman, Method Man about Hot Wheels **Fifth song was about Timpson's song to the tune of "Hellbent for Leather" by Judas Priest **Sixth song was Milo Ventimiglia assisting Dean with his car and medical situation to the tune "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen **Seventh Song was about the glass just gifted by NASCAR Marshall to the tune of "Alcohaulin Ass" by Hellyeah *Dick Dale and Marina were opened with by a joke from Dean saying there is a marriage and a baby on the way, but Marina asserted (also jokingly) that the unborn baby has already been killed. They described themselves as, "in love." Patty came by and played wedding music through her phone into the guest microphone. **Marina spoke about her recent cosplay as Team Rocket. **Dean offered a "Gary and Dino" wedding, while not being legally binding, the couple appeared to be receptive to the idea *Juan in Seattle (slightly drunk) told a parable of a dog being chained as a description of how he's normally reserved, and explained that in his current state because of Show 700 he is "off the chain." Juan admitted he was drunk and said he loved visiting the 3rd men as well as Gary and Dean Arguing. Juan said he finds it upsets him when the Gary and Dino pair argues, but admits that the show would not be entertaining without. **He brought Bookers as a gift for Gary *Sick Nick said he's been listening to Tom Leykis since 2007 and the Gary and Dino show since sometime after the Tom Leykis show went off the air. During the exchange, he joked that he was not asked about the Tom Leykis show. *Big Phil was met by cheers from the audience. Phil commented on Stephanie being the drunkest and how Liz (being the drunkest before) has such a tolerance to where it's difficult to tell. Phil made another joke about Stephanie leaving a dent from her trip. Phil then made a joke about John Car quickly darting across the room fetching or delivering things and said if "he had just done that all your life." John Car then quickly darted into the room and made a quick exit. **The Big Angry Phil Podcast was on Episode 46 before show 700 aired. Gary asked if Paul was an inspiration to which Phil said it was. Gary and Dino thanked Phil for inviting them on the show and joked about Paul Batey's not inviting Gary right away **Phil said that 100-meterer dash between John Car and Manjul would be funny. **Phil and the pair talked about Timpson's appearance and Gary reassured how unexpected it was. *Majul opened by talking about his current girlfriend and the parameters of their relationship. **Manjul talked about his 3 vacations to the Phillipines, Spain and Taiwan **Manjul drove the Miata to the show in Burbank, but did not play any Tracy Chapman *Adam from Porter Ranch opened with Slam Dunk Domains and his subscription to the show **Adam said that Porter Ranch is not currently suffering a Gas Leak at the moment. **Adam talked about his schooling where he's talking a class related to networking and security **Adam is also taking a class related to pharmaceuticals but was advised not to tell anyone due to Dean taking taking an interest, but was framed as a joke. *Heven opened with a food item he brought in a strudel he said that was a bit dry. Gary and Dino agreed with the Dryness. **Dean pointed out he had Strawberry, Grape, Orange and Pinaepple flavored soda *Johnny G was introduced by Patty because of the "El Hule Levanto La" controversy. Johnny G argue that the woman is actually, "El Hule Y Levanto La." **For Patty: "El Hule Levanto La" translates to "The Oilcloth/Plastic lifted the" * For Johnny G "El Hule Y Levanto La" translates to "The Oilcloth/Plastic and lifted the" *Heven argued that the speech was too fast for anyone to clearly hear **Stephanie chimed in saying the controversy is done **In prior shows it was acknowledged by Patty that because the sentence is incomplete is difficult to discern what the woman was saying. * Georgie Porgie brought Burbon and Italian Wine. Greg described how the Gary and Dino help pass him the time ** He then demonstrated several Karate Kicks ** Juan in Seattle in a second appearance thought Georgie Porgie was a nerdy black guy. John Car said that the impressions of Juan sounded like Grapenuts * Rocko from San Diego showed amazement at how long the show lasts. The pair then continued to impersonate Juan in Seattle. Rocko said that the interview with the biker was "on fire". ** Instant Reactions *** Paul said "on what" *** Adam from King City said Rocko was awesome *** Marina said it was good *** Phil said, "what do you want from me" ** Rocko pointed out the super hot chip. Rocko then offered to eat the chip himself. Rocko said it was "ramping up" and then consumed more. He then said it was burning his lips. Rocko coughed but was able to power through the rest of the chip. ** * Louis from San Diego presented over $600 donated by various 3rd men, to include a donation from Milo Ventimiglia. * Aaron pointed out that Rocko was faking being OK and looked to be in visible pain Closing Dean said that Mike from Baltimore brought things in and wanted to make sure everyone got one. Dino thanked the audience for 700 shows. Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid